In downhole exploration and production, a variety of sensors and measurement devices may be deployed in various wells to characterize aspects of the environment. Exemplary sensors determine temperature, pressure, and density values. Some sensors can help to identify and characterize formations. Among the types of sensors are acoustic sensors. Typically, an acoustic signal is emitted downhole, and the received reflected signal is processed to obtain information.